


Addictive Heart | KavinDay

by softbbright



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: BrightVachirawit, BrightWin, Hidden Secrets, Kavin, KavinDay, M/M, Other, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Thrill, day, relationship, seductive, toxic, winmetawin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbbright/pseuds/softbbright
Summary: "I hate you so much""Then why are you here?""I love you"  Their relationship is not that typical sweet romance where they are sure that they love each other, they are sure that they feel like home with each other. Their home is full of fire and the other one will put it down but sometimes the fire is too much. Where Kavin and Day loves each other but both have too many problems to admit to themselves that they need each other.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Day (Social Death Vote)/Kavin (F4 Thailand TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, made by my imagination. Check out my twitter @softbbright, first time to make a story in ao3!

Screams from different types of people, Music all over the house, alcoholic drinks and drunk people. That's college life for Day, usually he spends his time on looking for girls for him to make-out with, he chose to just be alone and looked all over the people who's about to be wasted. 

"What are you doing? Are you serious, man? There's a lot of hot people there" Q said, Q is one of the people Day talks to or considered to be his friend. Day doesn't do friends, he's not that affectionate, he thinks that having friends is stressful. He has enough of stress in his life. 

"Then what are you doing here? I thought the requirement is that you should be hot?" That's when Q decided to leave Day alone, Q knew Day was really that kind of person who will say mean things to you but he doesn't actually know if Day means it. 

Day was too lazy to have someone that he needs to give pleasure today, he'd rather be pleasured instead. All the girls he met or made out with, craves and wants pleasure from him and only that. That's what he wants, fuck and goodbye. He's not into relationships where he has to be loyal, he's not into that for him it's "shitty". 

"Want to make that mouth busy?" A girl who looks like she's horny asked Day, Day smirked and moved his face closer to the girl, teasing her while holding her legs up to her bum, and bit her ears. The girl moaned just by that, Day doesn't want easy tonight, he wants the one who's hard to pleasure. 

"Yes, I'll go get some food" After that Day immediately removed his hand from the girl and went to the food station, he chuckles on how annoyed the girl was. She can't be angry, Day owns the house, he can kick her out anytime he wants. 

"I'm surprised to see you here and not making out with anyone" Joe said, another person who can be Day's friend but he's not. Is it that surprising that I'm alone and enjoying food? Day thought, he can handle a week without sex. Why is it so hard to believe he will not get one tonight? 

"That's none of your business" 

Day couldn't handle to hear someone again saying "Oh I'm so surprised that you're alone" "Oh want to kiss me" "Make out with me" he went inside his room and decided to rest there and shower, he usually feel relax after showering. While he was showering he heard some people went inside his room, he didn't bother to look at it, he put on some clothes first before going out of his bathroom 

"You're fucking in a wrong room" Kavin and the girl was surprised on hearing a man's voice while they were making out.

"Can't we borrow it for a night?" Day raised his eyebrow, he was surprised. No one talks to him like that. This random boy was the only one who got courage.

"What do you think my room is? A rent?" Who even is this man? Why is he invited to my party? Day thought, he knew the girl but not the man

"I can pay for it" Day chuckled and shake his head, he decided to go to his drawer and sighed.

"Leave." Day said, in a cold serious voice. Kavin was not scared though meanwhile the girl was already praying inside her head.

"What makes you think I'll leave so quick?" Day smirked on the confidence the man has, he showed his gun to the girl and looked at her with a huge smirk on his face.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm telling her to leave" The girl didn't think twice to get her top, run out of the room. Day immediately closed the door and looked at the man who sighed and sat down on his bed.

"I can shoot you right now, you know that?" Kavin looked at Day and laughed, he lay down on Day's bed and kept on laughing.

"You wouldn't use that, I don't know how the girl believed that you would shoot her" How did he know? A lot of people were scared by his gun, even though he has no plans on using them. He might looked like a psychopath sometimes but he won't kill a person, unless.

"Yeah, I don't kill hot people" Kavin furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Day.

"I would kill her but not you" That was dangerously smooth, Kavin thought. Day chuckled on how shocked Kavin's reaction was.

"Calling me hot won't do something, you know that?" Day was amused on Kavin's confidence, all of the people were too scared of him.

"Are you teasing me? Someone wants to taste me?" Day said while walking towards Kavin, he held Kavin's chin and made Kavin looked at him.

He leaned his face closer to Kavin's and kissed Kavin's left cheek that is close to his lips.

"You would like it more if I'll be the one making you feel good" Kavin didn't flinched, moan, or anything. Day smirked because that's exactly what he wants. Someone who's hard to pleasure, someone who's not that submissive but also not that dominant. 

"I don't believe in words, unless there's proof" Kavin said, Day was already turned-on by what he said. The man wearing specs is driving him crazy. 

"Would you believe me if I say I want you? Right here? Right now?" Day said while marking Kavin's neck, Kavin really wanted to moaned at that point, but he didn't want Day to get the satisfaction, but he wants more. He wants more than kisses or marks on his neck, he wants more of him. Kavin didn't really knew much about Day, he just knew his name. 

"Can I know your name? or I would have to call you baby"

"My name is Kavin, but baby from you sounds better" 


	2. You can't have everything, Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fictional, made by my imagination. I don't mean any harm.

"What a wild one, you are" Day said, he's enjoying the thrill, the thrill on making Kavin feel good. The thrill of hearing his moan for the first time. 

"Is it so wild of me wanting you to push me against the wall and put your hand on my neck?" Day didn't know why but Kavin has that magic words, the words that hypnotize him. This man, this man is the one he wants to make out with tonight. 

Guess I'm going to have sex tonight, Day thought. He thought he would sleep after he showered but then change of plans. 

"Like this baby?" Day did what Kavin wanted, he slowly wrap his hand on Kavin's neck, Kavin was staring at him with lust on his eyes. 

Kavin kissed Day's lips, he couldn't handle it anymore. He wanted more, more than Day's hand, more than just Day's lips. But he was not that type of guy, who gives all of him at their first meet. 

Day was about to remove Kavin's top, but Kavin pulled away with a playful smile on face.

"Thanks for the pleasure, Mr. Day." Kavin immediately went out to Day's room and left Day there inside plus with a hard on. 

There was no one, no one can ever do that Day. It was only him who had the guts to walk-out to him. 

It made Day mad, it made him mad that he was not the one who's in control because he's the one who's usually in control.

It made him even more mad because he didn't even got Kavin's number. The one time you're really interested to a person and you didn't get his number, you're a fool, Day said to himself. 

What course is he in? He looks like a lawyer? Maybe an architect? Or maybe he's an engineer?

How would I find this man again? While Day was thinking about how would he find Kavin again. Kavin is peacefully sleeping at their house, Day had an effect to him, but he wasn't craving or anything. He knew self control, unlike Day. Day wants to get everything he wants, especially the man wearing specs who kissed him like cloud nine.

Day went outside his room and saw a lot of people already left, the people left were already drunk and high. Q and Joe are already sleeping at his couch, they are even cuddling. All I wanted was sex and they got a cuddle? 

He was trying to look for the man wearing specs, but he was fooling himself that he would find a man who walked away on him after kissing him. 

The one guy who walked away after being kissed by him, he wanted to had sex with, left him all alone craving for him. 

That's when he stopped and realized on what was happening, why am I craving him? I'm supposed to be not giving a shit about him. Fuck him, Day thought. That has two meanings, fuck him because he's so mad and annoyed on what Kavin did and also he wants to fuck Kavin too. 

He went inside his room and close the door so loud, not caring if anyone wakes up. He knows that they will not be here once he wakes up anyway. 

He wanted a hard one, so he got one. He smirked by the idea that he really gets what he wants, but he wants to mark Kavin his. The hickeys were not enough for Day, he wanted more than just that.

________________________

The next day, Kavin woke up early but decided to go to school at lunch time. He didn't care about being late, his passing grades is enough for him.

Kavin lives in a house with his two friends, Ren and MJ. His parents are always busy with their work and he was the youngest child, he only has one sibling, his older brother is also busy as hell, that's why he has a lot of money. Instead of time to be with him, they give him money. 

Kavin decided to just bring sandwich on the way to school and buy some coffee, Kavin is more on a hot coffee guy than an iced one. 

After he parked his car at their school, he immediately get his bag and go out knowing everybody is in class, but that's what he thought. 

"What a surprise" Kavin was shocked to see Day also just got out of his car. 

"Guess it's your birthday today then" Kavin didn't felt nervous on seeing Day, he wanted this game. He wanted to play and win. 

"Oh when can I unwrap my gift?" Kavin raised his eyebrow on Day, Day went closer to Kavin, they can feel the tension by each other's stare. The lust was seen on their eyes. 

"The question is when will I be your gift?" Kavin smirked and walked out again. Day was annoyed to himself because he didn't know what to do. 

He decided to run and catch Kavin, luckily he was a fast runner. Kavin was just looking at him, Day didn't know how he's now looking at him without any emotion.

"Since the moment I saw you"


	3. Beg for it, baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is fiction, made by my imagination. I don't mean any harm. Thoughts are appreciated!
> 
> warning: there would be a little blood

Day was annoyed by not getting any reaction from Kavin, the way he teased Kavin it would make any person weak in the knees. But he's not like other people, Day thought.

"Then why can I resist you?" Kavin said, Day didn't know why but if it's Kavin, he's always the one losing in their conversation. He's annoyed that he's not the one who's in control. He wants to be the game master not the player.

Kavin won the conversation again, when will I win? Day asked to himself. Kavin was the only one who was not afraid of him. After when Kavin left Day in the corridor, there were already a lot of people. 

"Day, can we-" a blonde girl named Karie, wanted to ask Day for a date. She was all flirty and close to Day.

"Fuck off" Is the only thing that Day said, he didn't care if the girl cried, she was nothing to him. But he was everything to her. 

He went inside his class, it was the class he hated the most. Why am I even here? The fact that he was already late and the class he still went to was Advanced Mathematics made him mad. 

"How fucking dare you?" An angry man grabbed Day's collar, Day did not have any reaction. He just let the man grab him, with a smirk on his face.

"What got you so mad? Jackson, want to talk or shoot instead?" Shoot means guns for Day not basketball, that's why their classroom is already silent. 

"Don't flirt with my girlfriend, or you'll see blood" Day chuckled on what Jackson said, he pushed Jackson away and got the knife from his pocket, he scratch himself in his palm using the knife. 

"I can make myself bleed, leave me alone" Jackson was shocked that Day did that, he was not the only one who was terrified on what Day would do. 

Day went outside to wash the blood in his palm, he smirked on what he did. He didn't feel any pain, he felt the weird kind of good. 

When he was about to go to their classroom, he saw Kavin waiting outside a classroom. He raised his eyebrow and was curious to know why is he here, he was not the only one though. It looked like a whole class but Kavin was the only one who got his attention. 

"What's a hot one doing on our building?" Day said while wrapping a cloth on his palm, that was from his shirt. 

"I don't know maybe to visit a loser, you know like you" Day chuckled and tighten the cloth on his palm, feeling the pain but he was not hurt. He was used to pain. 

"I don't need a visit, I need you on my bed" Before Kavin was about to answer, Day already go inside their classroom to actually win a conversation between them. Kavin mentally cursed himself because he thinks he might need to go to that classroom later. 

"You're late" Mr. Quinley said, Day just nodded, showed his bleeding palm and sat down because he knows the professor would not say anything anymore. 

After a few minutes of Day not listening to their discussion, Day doesn't need to listen, his grades was already high. He's smart but doesn't want to use it that much. He'd rather play and fuck around than be a good student. 

"Some students in BS Business Administration or Management would go here and you would collaborate with them to earn plus grades, you're not required to help but they would be more successful because of you. Knowing that they are the ones who will do the School Fair for this month" Maybe fate was in Day's side right now because he saw Kavin was one of the students who went in.

"The Leaders in the Committee can now choose on who do you want to recruit and help you" Day smirked that Kavin was the leader. This would be fun. 

"In terms of packaging and choosing what's the best for your committee, can help you make a better product and honest opinions. I suggest the people you can choose are: Stephanie, Kenley, Louis, Frank and Day" When Day noticed Kavin was staring at him, Day bit his lip and winked at him. 

Kavin didn't know what to feel that he was the last one who will choose one person in those great people but one who he didn't really understand. 

"I have no choice but to choose Day" Day raised his eyebrow and looked at Kavin.

"You have a choice, you don't need to pick me." Day said, Kavin knew this will happen. He knew Day wouldn't let people fight him or win in an argument with him. 

"Okay, I still choose you, even if I have a choice." 

The whole classroom was silent, they didn't know if they can tease the two people who's teasing each other. Because they knew that two of them would find a way to make them shut up. 

"Can I say no?" 

"Why would you say no to my offer, Mr. Day?" Kavin was determined to get Day in their committee, the only thing Kavin knew about Day was he was a great kisser and might be great on bed. He also knows that he is an asshole, the reason why students are scared of him. 

"I don't want to, you're a waste of time" Their professor didn't even had the guts to stop them, they were too powerful, no matter how many times they both got detention and all. They were still here, going strong on being an asshole. 

"You kissing me says otherwise" Some of the students couldn't help to say "Oh" but they saw Day's hand was on his pocket so they chose to shut up and save their lives. 

"I still don't want to join your committee" 

"What do I need to do then?" Kavin looked at Day, they were like fire to each other. Kavin was the only one who can answer Day like that and Day was the only person who was a challenge to Kavin. 

"Beg for it, baby"


	4. Kiss me instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fiction, made by my imagination. I don't mean any harm.

"I don't need to beg, I can get your yes without begging for it" Day might be scary, Day might be stubborn but Kavin knows how to play. Kavin was not that stubborn but he knows how to deal with the people who is. 

"Are you sure about that?" Kavin smirked and go closer to Day who was sitting like he's so bored in class and doesn't really want to be there. Kavin went closer to Day's ear, Kavin was enjoying the tension that they feel. He was the one in control, he will make sure that he will always be the one in control. Not Day, just him even on his bed.

"If you say yes, you'll have me on your bed" Day has a smug smile on his face and decided to make Kavin look at him by grabbing Kavin's neck using the hand that has a scar on his palm and slowly make them look at each other. They can feel the tension in just by their stare, they didn't care about the audience, their teacher even went out because they were taking too long. A lot of people in Day's class are thankful because they don't have any discussion because of Kavin. 

"I don't believe in words, go to my bed and then I'll say yes" Kavin removed Day's hand on his neck and go closer to his ear, Kavin decided to lick Day's earlobe just to tease him and make sure that he was the one who won this time. 

"See you later, Mr. Day" 

"Oh baby, you'll be moaning that later on my bed" After that Kavin decided to go back to his committee and tell them that he can handle it, knowing that all of them are scared to talk back to Kavin they just nodded and some of them even smiled. The head of the school fair in BS Business Administration who is Sebastian, didn't know what to feel by what they just witnessed. It was full silence and everyone was just waiting if Day will say yes to Kavin. Since when did the people from the Business Administration ever had a lover in the Industrial Engineering? 

"Okay to the people who joined our committee, they will be excused until the School Fair is already done. Thank you for your time, see you all next week!" They all went outside and Kavin even smirked on the way to the corridor because he knows damn well that Day is looking at him. His smirk will pissed Day off, he didn't know that Day was just turned-on looking at a smirking Kavin while walking like a model. 

"Hey baby, want to meet up later?" A random hot girl asked Kavin, he didn't know who the girl was but he thought she was beautiful. So Kavin grabbed her waist and kissed her in the lips in the middle of the corridor. Kavin didn't know that Day saw him kissing a girl that Day knows. 

Why do I care? I can kiss anyone too, Day thought and was mad of himself because he was angry on seeing Kavin eating that girl who's not even hot. Oh wow I sound like a jealous boyfriend, the fuck I care if he's kissing that girl who pooped in her pants. Day was mad with his mind, he didn't know why he was feeling that way. 

"Let's meet up tomorrow, babe" Kavin said and went to the cafeteria to go to his friends. They had their own table, well if one of them sat on a table, the people who's not close to them will be scared to stay. 

"You kissed someone" MJ said smirking while drinking his cola, Ren laughed at the fact that Mj always knows if Kavin kissed someone or made out with someone. Ren always manage to get the girls that he wants, he never fell in love with anyone. MJ likes both, men and women. The thing with MJ is that he has high standards that's why his body count is not that many. 

"And you care because?" Kavin looked at them and rolled his eyes, he decided to buy nachos and coffee for lunch. 

"Isn't it weird that there's a lot of people who's like looking at you and want to fuck you?" Ren asked, Kavin didn't know why Day was the first person in his mind. He didn't care about the idea of people wanting to fuck him. He thought about Day making out with him, moaning his name. He just smirked and continued on eating. 

After an hour there's already a lot of girls in their table, two girls were on Ren and only one girl was beside MJ. The girl who kissed Kavin earlier was sitting on Kavin's lap.

"Don't you have classes?" MJ asked Kavin, Kavin looked at him like he is saying "do you think I care?" to him. 

"Fuck you!!" There was an angry man who screamed in the cafeteria that shocked a lot of people. Where are the teachers? the silent student asked. Kavin was curious because the man went to Day. Day was the only one in the table, he was peacefully eating his fries. 

"I'm busy, it's so obvious that I'm eating" Day said, Kavin wanted to go close to hear but he didn't want to seem like he cared for Day. 

"The next time my girlfriend will say your name, just because you kissed her. You'll be dead." 

Day laughed on what the man said, which made a lot of students scared. Day was still enjoying his fries even though the man interrupted him. 

"I think for what I know a girlfriend shoud be loyal, why are you screaming at me then?" 

That man was silent after hearing what Day said, Day always has a point in terms of men hating him just because their girls like him. It was not his fault that he was hot. 

"Tell your girl to meet me if you're not around" Day winked and got his fries, because he was too lazy to fight with the angry man and in order for the cafeteria to be peaceful before the teachers find out. 

_________________________________

Day was in his room currently thinking about why was Kavin is the one in his mind, and he got annoyed because while he was thinking that he was also thinking of Kavin.

He decided to get a can of beer and watch a documentary of people who died. He enjoyed knowing the real thing that happened to a famous person who died. 

His eyebrows furrowed when he heard a doorbell, he got another can of beer before opening the door.

"I'm here to get your yes, Mister" Kavin was only wearing black t-shirt and black pants, but he still looked hot. Day didn't bother to answer and just went to the living room.

"Wow, blood and death. You always spend your evening like this?" Day was not talking at all, he didn't even answer anything Kavin said.

"So as I said you would be a great help to our team because" Kavin noticed that all of his blabbering is not even working, he knows well that Day is not even listening to him. He might be listening but he will still not get the yes. 

"Are you even listening?" Day shake his head like saying no, while he's just looking at the television.

"Was she good?" Day mentally cursed himself on asking that. Why would I ask that? Day thought to himself.

"Who? Our teacher? She's so boring in teaching, to be honest with you, I thought you were the most boring one I know"

"The one you kissed, was she good?" Kavin laughed on what Day said. Kavin stood up and removed his specs. He looked at Day and smirked, Day was also looking at him determined to let Kavin know he's better, he's the one who will win. 

"You didn't answer my question" Day said, Kavin smiled and hold Day's chin. 

"Stop with the question, it would not make the mood better, Mr. Day." Day didn't know why but he was turned on, he wanted more. He wanted to pleasure Kavin so much to the point Kavin would always remember him. 

"Kiss me instead"


	5. Think of me, not her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fiction, I don't mean any harm. Thank you for reading! Thoughts are appreciated. 
> 
> Warning: Sexual Scene

Day didn't think twice but immediately kiss Kavin, he knows how to follow, if it's Kavin. Only Kavin can command him like that. 

Only Kavin can kiss him like that, where he felt heat even though they still have clothes. He already was so turned on with the feeling of what Kavin wants him to feel. 

"You like more, Mr. Day?" Kavin sucked a bit on Day's lip, to make him feel more pleasure, pushing his tongue so Day can open his mouth. 

Kavin's kisses went down on Day's neck, Day tried his best to stop his moan when Kavin started licking and sucking softly on Day's neck. 

Day felt more turned on when Kavin started rubbing his hand on his hard manhood. Making sure that Day can feel every pleasure he can feel.

"Can I get my yes now?" Kavin asked Day while sucking Day's shoulder softly. Day nodded, eyes closed and his mind was on the clouds. 

"Fuck, yes" Kavin smirked and put a hickey on Day's neck. He stopped after giving Day a hickey, feeling happy on what he did. He got what he wanted. 

"So that they know that finally someone like you made out with someone, thank you for the yes though. Meeting tomorrow!" Day didn't say anything and he just let Kavin go out in his house. 

Fuck, Fuck you. Why do I always lose when it's you? Day thought, he didn't know what was happening. He looked into the hickey and it was obvious, he didn't care if people will see it.

He was proud but he was also mad that his stupid ass said yes so fast, he didn't even got to feel Kavin's hand around it. Oh what a fool, get back on track tomorrow. 

Kavin felt satisfied in what he did, he was enjoying the feeling of winning, he was the game master in their game. "Finally" Kavin thought, he was not the fool anymore. 

He will never be like that again, that's what he promised to himself. Meanwhile, Day never experienced to be a fool to someone, didn't know how to be the one who takes control anymore. 

______________________

It was school day, for Kavin it was a regular but a busy day. Even though they are excused for a day they still need to plan for their School Fair. Kavin decided to go at lunch time, he was too lazy to start at the morning. 

He even had time to buy a burger in their Cafeteria, he saw a girl who wants to make out with him, going towards him. 

"Looks like someone is late again" A girl from the cheerleading squad, who is Lily said. She was beautiful, has a nice body. But wasn't the type of person that Kavin would fall in love with. 

"Maybe if we're together, I'll be early" Kavin smirked on his remark, Kavin kissed Lily even though there's a lot of people. Kavin knew that's what Lily wants, to be seen kissing him. She's the type of girl who loves good attention but cry when there's an issue about her. 

"That mouth of yours, is the best one I ate" The word "ate" was too much for a kiss, but Kavin lick Lily's neck and suck it so he can hear her moan. Works everytime, Kavin thought. 

After that he already went to their committee's room and decided to know what is their plan, he was the leader, he needs to be updated. 

"So what we thought about our booth can be foods, which are Shawarma, Fries and Drink, or we also thought about making it-" 

"Hold on, where's Day?" Kavin asked, Kavin furrowed his eyebrows because he realized that they are only 5, they are supposed to be 6. 

"Find Day, he already said Yes to me" Kavin said to the quiet but responsible student. Since she was too scared to Kavin, she immediately obeyed. 

"And there are also other option which are: Nachos and Pizza with Drinks. If we are considering other options, just as they said be creative, we can also start our own Kissing Booth" Oh how creative, Kavin said inside his mind, he was annoyed and not satisfied on what they are suggesting.

"We also thought of another idea where they would be able to enjoy, like one product is not enough." 

They were shocked when Day went inside with a knife on his hand, he also has a scar on his face.

"No knives allowed here inside and why the hell you have a scar on your face?" Kavin said the moment Day went in, the girl was too scared and immediately went back to her sit. 

"Why would I obey you? I came here to help not answer questions about my scars and if you don't like the knife, bye then" 

"Okay, continue" Kavin rolled his eyes, Day was being stubborn, he already expected that though. 

"Your ideas are boring" Day said, he was standing at the back, while all of the other people are close together even Kavin are close to his committee. 

"Food? Seriously? Other people will think of that. Kissing Booth? We're not making a movie and it's not February assholes" Others were offended on what Day said but for Kavin, Day said honesty. Only honesty. 

"Do you have an idea then?" Day smirked and played with his knife. He already has the power, he's the one who's on the lead again.

"Want to know?" Kavin raised his eyebrow, he knows Day is playing with him again.

"That's why I asked" 

"I'll tell you if" 

"If you go to my house tonight" Kavin didn't know why, will Day kill him there? does Day just wants revenge?

"Any other ideas?" Kavin said to his members, but they were shaking their head. That's the only thing they could think of. 

"Useless, go home now. I'll update you what are we going to do" All of them were scared, they were not lucky that they are in a committee with Kavin and Day in it, they were crying in the inside.

"Why tonight? Can't we just go right now?" 

"Oh someone is excited to have me all by himself" Kavin chuckled and go closer to Day, he held on Day's face and looked into his eyes.

"A handsome face like you, would do everything to have you for hours" 

"You leaving my house, proved that you are indeed a liar who has no brain" Kavin just laughed on what Day said, he was not offended by it. He thinks that Day is a smart man. 

"See you then, smarty pants" 

_________________

They already have arrived in Day's house. Day was already sitting on the sofa and Kavin was just standing up.

"So what's your idea?" Day decided to get some water and make Kavin wait.

"You know you can talk to me right? We came here for that reason" Day shake his head like he is saying no. 

Day go closer to Kavin and held his chin softly brushing his fingers on Kavin's face. He pushed Kavin against the wall and roughly pressed his lips to Kavin's. Kavin would be lying if he said he was not turned on by Day's dominance. 

Day leads them to go to the living room and he decided to remove Kavin's top. Day's kisses slowly went down to Kavin's body. Kavin was enjoying the pleasure so he didn't have the courage to say no. 

"Better do a mini cinema that can fit 8 people, that's enough for a group of friends" Day said while rubbing Kavin's manhood using his hand. 

"I can do a projector that has a surround sound speaker, add food to make it all worth it to buy a ticket." Day said while sucking softly Kavin's body. Day began removing Kavin's pants and lowered down his boxers. Kavin's moans when he felt Day's fingers on his length. 

Day suddenly smirk and rips off Kavin's boxers. Fuck, was the only thing Kavin said. Day slowly runs his hand on Kavin's hard on. 

Day takes almost Kavin's entire length into his mouth, letting his hot tongue glide over the tip. 

"Fucking hell, Day" Kavin couldn't help but moan on the pleasure he feels. Day started bobbing his head up and down. 

"Oh yeah, like that" Day just smirked and stopped. Knowing Kavin already felt so much pleasure on what he did. 

"That's right think of me, not her."


	6. You're not my type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction, I don't mean any harm.

"Fuck, why did you stop?" Kavin said, the anger that he feel inside his body was too much.

"I already told you my suggestion" Day said, after he said that he decided to sit beside Kavin. Day smirked when he saw the ripped boxers of Kavin. 

"What a loser" Kavin zipped his pants up, looking at Day like he's the worst person in the universe. 

"What's that again? Oh fucking hell, Day" Day laughed on how annoyed Kavin is to him. He won this round, Kavin thought. His mouth was too good to resist. 

"So, do you agree?" Kavin raised his eyebrow on what Day said, he didn't get what he was trying to say. Kavin was still stuck on the feeling of Day sucking him. 

"On my suggestion, baby. I get it, my mouth feels that good, huh?" Kavin was annoyed, annoyed to the fact Day is already the one who's taking the wheel. He didn't want to be played again.

"In the section of people on who's bad at sucking, you're the worst one" But that was the exact opposite, Kavin just won't and can't admit it to himself, Day felt offended but just laugh it off. 

"Oh I see how the lies can easily be said from your mouth" Kavin hated the fact that Day has the power to tease him, because Day has his reason. Day gained a point in their game where they both hate each other but has the sense of satisfaction when they make each other mad. 

"Well darling, there's a lot of things that this mouth can do." Kavin smirked and decided to mark Day's neck again, he can still see the last one that he made. 

"Thank you for that experience that was not worth my time at all" Day smirked on how denial Kavin is, he knew Kavin felt good, his words can lie but his moans can't. 

"Enjoy dreaming about it"

___________________________

It was already evening, Kavin's at the bar, enjoying the life he deserves, that's what he always thinks. You only live once, why commit to a person who will hurt you at the end? Why commit to only one person who can be bored at you and leave you in just a snap? 

He felt that, he fell in love to a person. After that relationship, he never believed in love again. He didn't want to be a fool who does everything just for their love. The concept of love is shit for him. 

That's why he was dancing to multiple women and men, he didn't care who they were. Kissed three women and two men, he was that wild. He needed to forget the feeling he had with Day's actions to him. 

Meanwhile, Day was all alone in his house. He was not lonely, he was just alone. He enjoyed the thought of being alone. He didn't want someone to be with him.

He grew up not knowing his parents, he grew up with his rich auntie. His auntie died and left her business and her house. His money was all from his auntie's, that's why he was thankful that he had her. 

He only met his cousins thrice, but he didn't want to be close with them. He knew they would go to him if they need him. 

He never fell in love with anyone, for him love is only a game. You take it seriously, you lose. Loving is too tiring, is too stressful, there are so many things you need to worry about. 

He only knows the feeling of pleasure, the pleasure of someone being there. But he never felt someone actually loving him and him loving someone. That's why it's easy for him to kiss and run. To tease and run, it's so easy for him to leave the people he flirted with.

" Oh shit, more please" Lily moaned, Kavin was doing his all best just to forget about Day. But every time he closes his eyes he just remembers the feeling Day gave to him. 

"Fuck" Kavin didn't want to pretend anymore, due to the alcohol his mind was too stronger than him. He couldn't resist the way he was really feeling. He didn't want to deny to himself, that he was good. Not just good, he was better than good.

Kavin being the asshole that he is, left Lily all alone naked on a bed. Decided to go Day's house, he didn't know why but his feet wanted to go there, he didn't know why his hands were driving on the way to Day's house. 

______________________

Day's enjoying the scene where there are already the part where the killer explained the details on how their daughter was killed, he wanted to see the truth and lies. He enjoyed documentaries because he can use it for his future, he laughed about on what he thought.

Day might be crazy sometimes but he would never kill anyone, or will he? No one really knows. While the mother is talking about her side, someone was knocking so hard on his door.

He furrowed his eyebrows because he was not expecting any guest, he made sure that his knife was close to get before opening the door.

He was shocked to see Kavin, drunk and in his house. Why would he go here? Day thought. But he smirked at the thought he was the one Kavin went to. 

"I hate you, I fucking hate you" Kavin punched Day's chest and Day raised his eyebrows on how aggressive Kavin is right now. 

"You're not my type..."

"....but I want your kisses"


	7. His better than you, baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fiction, I don't mean any harm. Thank you for reading!

"Or you're just drunk and decided to drive on the way to my house" Day said, he was confused but he was also happy that Kavin chose to go to his house, that means he was really the one who's im charge or taking the wheel.

"I hate you so much but I want you to suck me right now" Day can't help but laugh on what Kavin said, he was the honest drunk. Almost everyone drunk can't filter the words that they say.

"You want me to suck you? Again? Oh c'mon at least pay me" Kavin pouted and look up to Day, Day raised his eyebrow and smirked at Kavin.

"Why do I need to pay? Can't I get it for free?" He was being a baby, which is unusual. He's not used on seeing Kavin like this. He was used to the Kavin who likes teasing a lot. 

"You're not my lover, if it's not my lover then it's not free" Day smirked on enjoying how Kavin is so honest right now, but by the time Day was already enjoying their conversation. Kavin already fell asleep on his sofa. 

Well Day is not in the mood and lazy to do mean things to Kavin, so he only got a market and draw on Kavin's face. He also wrote on Kavin's forehead "Daddy Day" 

Day might be mean and scary to everyone, he might not care for anyone but he's not that bad. He's just not sweet and charming, that's all. But he can also scare you by his knife and words, especially his stare. 

_______________________________

"What the fuck am I doing here?" Kavin whispered the moment his vision was not blurred already, he didn't know what happened. All he can see was he's in Day's house.

"Yo" Day said, when Kavin already saw him cooking eggs at the kitchen. Kavin was almost happy because of the fact Day will cook breakfast for him. 

But his smile didn't make it into a smile because Day already had a meal on his own and go to the dining room to eat it. Day didn't even prepared anything for Kavin, not even painkillers and a glass of water. 

"Can I have some water?" Day nodded, Kavin waited for Day to stand up and get him some but it was already 5 minutes and he was just eating.

"What? Can't you find the glass, the big ref is already there" Kavin forgot that Day is not really that guy who will do things for you, luckily he found a glass and drank already some water.

He didn't thank Day, he decided to go to his car already and leave without saying anything. Day was being rude so he chose to battle with it. As much as he likes to go to the bathroom, he knows Day will just find a way for him to be mad. 

"That fucker really thinks, he's all that. He's not even great at sucking mine. Asshole, fucking asshole" Kavin was mad, to himself? or to Day? he doesn't know. He was bothered that all he can think about is Day, he didn't want that. 

He screamed Day's name and a curse when he saw the drawing that Day made on his face, all Day can do was annoy the hell out of him. 

Once he arrived in his house, he immediately go to the bathroom for him to take a shower, he mentally cursed when he still doesn't have Day's number.

As much as he hates Day, he needs Day in his committee because he's the only one creative and smart at the same time.

____________________

When he already arrived to their school, he went straight to his committee. He saw Day was presenting his idea to the other people.

Grace was the quiet responsible student, Daniel was the one who has leadership skills although not that good in making ideas, Jace was the one who just wants to help, so he just listen and follow. Lastly, Monica is the student who's also has a creative side and really wants to help as much as she can.

All of them liked Day's idea, Kavin was not surprised about that, he was surprised that Day really presented the idea that he had.

"Okay, since Day already said his idea, we all know now Day is the one who will do the hard work, so Grace and Daniel go to Day and asked him what he needs in order to do the projector, you two will help him all the way." Grace and Daniel nodded, Day smirked and they all went to the side. Day was still scary, because he's always serious whenever he's talking.

"Meanwhile, Monica and Jace. We're in charge of the movies and booth. Monica, I would like you to sketch the booth for me please and find a chair, that would have something to know that it is our chair. 8 comfortable chairs." Monica nodded, Kavin was proud to himself because he felt like a leader, he didn't know that he can be this responsible. 

"Jace, we're in charge at the food and movies. Also I'll be the one editing and printing the tickets. I would also be the one who would create the brochure and schedule. Find 5 great movies that everybody would like and food, got it?" Jace nodded and Kavin felt happy that all of them is doing something, he's also hoping that it would go well. 

After a few minutes, he felt the need to pee so he went outside in order to go to the restroom and well pee. 

He was shocked to see Louis inside, Louis smirked on seeing Kavin. He was interested at Kavin.

Kavin was shocked that Louis suddenly kissed his lips, Kavin's back is already on the wall while enjoying the kiss of Louis, he was turned on by the fact they were doing it in the bathroom. 

The moment they stopped Kavin smirked when he saw Day outside of the restroom. He let Louis do what he wants in the restroom and left him all alone. 

"How responsible" Day said, while playing with his knife. Kavin smirked at what he said.

"I know" Day furrowed his eyebrows on what Kavin said, Day didn't know why he was so annoyed.

"By the way, he's better than you, baby." 

Day chuckled on what Kavin said, it's not like he cares who's the better kisser.

"I'm still the best at sucking you though"


	8. last time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fiction, I don't mean any harm. Thank you for reading!

Kavin was dumbfounded on what Day said. Day is the one who's already winning their game, he hates to admit it but he needs to step it up. 

He came back to the restroom and decided to continue the make out session with Louis. He wants to forget the feeling Day made him feel. He wants to forget the fact that Day really was good at sucking him.

He cursed himself again because even though Louis is the one who is making out with him, Day is still the one who's stuck in his mind.

"I want you naked on my bed" Louis whispers, while hugging Kavin's waist. Kavin smirks and removed Lance's arms around him.

"I know, everybody does" Kavin thought after leaving Louis hanging, Louis would not fall in love with him, what he didn't know Louis liked him more than he used to. 

Kavin was shocked that he doesn't see 5 members working in their committee's room. What he see saw Day making out on the table with a blond girl.

He was shocked when Day suddenly slapped the girl while making out with him, he pulled her and whisper what Kavin thinks naughty things to her. Day slapped her again and made sure her cheeks are red, he made it clear that he was the dominant one.

Kavin decided to go in and be the one to stop the make out session, "No, I'm not jealous. I just want to make him mad. Yes, because he would be mad if I stop him." "Not jealous at all" Is the words inside Kavin's mind.

"There's this thing called a bedroom" Kavin stated, Day didn't mind Kavin's presence, he just fix the girl's position, because he wants to make her feel all the pleasure of pain. 

Day decided to get the ruler and use it on spanking the blond girl's bum, who's Karie. Day grab Karie's hand, like his hand is a ponytail and pulled her hair. 

"Use that pretty mouth of yours and count until I tell you to stop" Kavin would be lying to himself if he will say that Day is not a dominant that would make your knees soft. 

The girl is already in number ten, that's when Day decided to stop. because Day can feel the shaking of her legs. He smirks because he knows he was the one who did that. 

"You can go now" Day didn't even do anything to help the girl, he just sat down on the chair and continue the outline he was making before the girl disturbed him.

"That was an exciting show to watch" Kavin said, while sitting down on the table. He opened his laptop and decided to already make the proposal that he would need to give to their professor. 

"Glad you liked it, too bad you didn't record it." 

Day was playing with his knife while making an outline on his laptop, if Kavin didn't hate his guts, he would be so turn on at that sight. 

"Better have a thank you sex with me after this, because damn you, your grades would be so high because of me"

"So you really want to have sex with me, Mr. Day?" Kavin smirks because Day kinda admitted to him that he really wants to do dirty things with him. 

"I don't know if you're dumb but wasn't it obvious?" 

"You're not that good enough to be a person who I'll have sex with, be better maybe I'll change my mind" Kavin might think that Day will get hurt by his statement, but Day is used to all kinds of pain. He doesn't even know what's like to be loved by someone.

Day didn't reply though, he just focused on working because he really wants to finish the outline of the projector before he goes home. Kavin wasn't used to the Day who's just silent and is not fighting with him, he feels like it's Day if he doesn't tease him or anything. 

After a whole hour, they were both just silent. No one even talked. Day's already done on his duty for today. So he was happy by the fact that he actually has a productive day. 

"Oh by the way, make sure to not leave a person next time in the middle of the make out, just because of me" Kavin was surprised that Day knows, what the fuck, was all Kavin can say on what Day said to him. 

That's why he was silent, he knew, he fucking knew he will win this argument or conversation. Kavin thought. Day made him feel like he was the one who won by being silent and acting all hurt, but the reality is he just wanted to say his comeback before he leaves. 

_________________________________

The next day, Kavin decided to go to the school late than the usual. He always goes to school late, but now he doesn't even has a guts to stand up and go to school.

Not because of Day, or was it because of Day and you're just lying to yourself Kavin. He was thinking about on what revenge or payback he can do to make Day go mad. 

But since Day already got a lot of his time, he decided to shower already and be a responsible leader to his committee, go to school without even eating anything. 

He went straight to their room, he was surprised that all of them are working and he was the only one who wasn't on time.

"Uhm I already searched for the movies like you ask for Sr. Kavin" Kavin was confused on why does Jace is treating him like he is a teacher, Kavin didn't mind because he would rather have all of the people scared of him than be friendly with him. 

"I'll check it later" After a few minutes, Louis went in their room. Kavin was also surprised that Louis is there, the first thing Louis did was kiss Kavin, to add on the fact that they are already making out is the reason why some of the people inside were surprised. 

Day was not surprised tho, he knew it will happen. He had a feeling Louis would be one of the person who will be courting or liking Kavin. 

"Pst" Day said, Jace looked at him and pointed to himself while raising his eyebrow. Day nodded and sign to him to stay away from them. 

They were surprised because they thought Day was being good, they never saw Day being good to someone. It was always mean or casual, but good? no never. 

They were all scared when Day started playing with his knife, he smirked and lick his lips before throwing it on the wall behind Kavin. The knife almost scratched Louis, but Day decided to not cause too much violence. 

"What the fuck?" Louis exclaimed, Day looked at him and raised his eyebrow. He got his razor on his hand waiting for Louis to say anything.

"Get out or you'll not see the man wearing specs tomorrow" Louis was not that bad boy type of boy, that's why it was easy for him to follow Day's command. He was just about to kiss Kavin but,

"I got a razor in my hand" He likes Kavin but he loves his life, he decided to go out and just go to Kavin some other time. 

"Sad to see me making out with someone else?" Day smirks on what Kavin said, he shakes his said like he was saying no.

"You see how I was enjoying his kiss, and you wanted it to be you" 

Day stopped on what he was doing, he looked at Kavin and raised his eyebrow.

"You were not enjoying at all" 

"How would you even know that?"

"If you were enjoying, you would already moan his name. Like how you moaned my name the last time."


	9. never be friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work fiction, I don't mean any harm. Thank you for reading.

"Shut up" That was the only thing Kavin said after Day teased him about moaning his name, it was not his fault that Day was really that good. He can lie using his mouth but his mind and shaft, knows really well that Day was good at making out with him. 

Kavin decided to focus on the booth that they need to do, it was more important than Day's teasing. Kavin really needs to admit to himself that he was already losing to Day, not getting annoyed by everything what Day does. He didn't want to tell to himself that he's losing, but he wanted to think of a way so that he can be the one who's winning again. 

"What were the movies you downloaded?" Kavin really mentally face-palmed himself, when Jace chose the movies like Titanic and Avengers:Endgame, knowing that those two movies are already 3 hours long. He was not familiar to the other two movies, he told Jace to change all of the movies and to not choose the movies that would take the students 3 hours to finish. 

The room was silent because Day was too focused on doing the projector. He already finished the outline and blueprint in his laptop. Grace was the one who helps Day with the materials, Grace knows to herself that she's smart. She couldn't believe that Day was that smart, that he knew how to make a projector. Jace and Daniel are sitting beside each other, they were both researching for the movies that they needed, Kavin guessed that Day didn't need Daniel so that's why Grace was the only one there. 

Monica is at the one side of the room, Kavin saw that she was too focused on the sketch of their booth. Her face really was determined to make the sketch that would make a lot of people be amazed of her sketch.

Meanwhile, Kavin is using his laptop in front of the room, minding his own business. He didn't know what to feel on what Day said, was he really not enjoying? How did Day know? Well you didn't moan, that's what he said earlier. Why can't you forget what he said? That is what's bothering Kavin all along while doing their business proposal. 

Kavin almost celebrated when everyone is just quiet and doing what they need, he noticed how Day is already flirting with Grace, but he didn't care as long as they are still doing the projector. The only reason why Kavin needs Day is because of the projector, nothing more and nothing less. That's what Kavin wants to believe.

It was already all good for Kavin until lunch time happened. All of his groupmates already left their room, the only one who didn't leave was Day. He's so focus on making the electronic circuit of their projector. He didn't notice that he was already staring at Day until Day raised his eyebrow on him and has a smug smile on his face. Day rolled his eyes when Kavin looked away, they look like those high-school students who has a crush on each other. 

"But you don't have a crush on him" Day said to his mind, he would never have feelings to anyone. He doesn't even consider the ones who are close to him as his friends. He didn't want to be friends with them because he knew being a friend is like a job. When they need you, you should be there. He didn't want anyone to need him and he didn't want to go to the point that he was used to their company because he knows they will leave him at the end. 

"Oh you want to-" Day was interrupted by the man who went inside their room, who looks like Jackson. Day furrowed his eyebrows not knowing what does Jackson wants, the last thing he wanted was to make Day bleed. 

"Kavin, would you mind to join and have lunch with me?" Day raised his eyebrow and smirk on Jackson's offer, Kavin was about to say yes when Day held his hand and look at him directly to his eyes. 

"He already has me, fuck off" Day didn't care what Jackson's remark will be, the important thing is he has Kavin. He pulled Kavin to go outside and people were surprised seeing them together, add on the holding hands that still no one was letting go. They looked like the famous hot college couple, that people would admire, people would call them goals. The thing is they will never be like that because they know to each other, they won't fall in love, but one of them isn't sure if he can still stop himself on falling.

"You'll pay" Day said, Kavin was surprised on what Day said, the moment they were already in front of the pizza station, Day already let go of Kavin's hand. Kavin furrowed his eyebrows and continued looking at Day. 

"Do you want me to melt because of your stare?" Day asked in a teasing way, that made Kavin more annoyed because if this is a chick-flick, he would be the one who has a crush on someone but their crush doesn't like them back. 

"Why would I buy you a pizza? Add on the fact you bought 5 slices?!?! That's only for you?!" The people around them can't believe that the two actually are talking and not almost killing each other. Even MJ and Ren decided to leave when they saw the two together, they knew Kavin would tell them soon what's that about. 

"Oh baby, what do you think?" Day smirks and Kavin looked at him, the one who's selling the pizza was just looking at them because she was too shy to tell Day that he hasn't gave her money to pay for the pizza yet. 

Day was surprised that Kavin kissed his lips and decided to already use his tongue on the kiss, he thought it was just a simple kiss, not a french one. They were making out in front of 22-year-old woman who just wants to sell pizza and funny because it's just her first day and she already saw two men kissing each other's lips. Day didn't notice that Kavin already got the 5 slices of pizza on his hand, a few minutes later Kavin already let go to their kiss. 

"He will pay, not me" That's when Kavin is faster than the flash on going outside the cafeteria so that Day can't stop him anymore, even though he heard Day he didn't stop and he just let Day pay for his pizza and will need to buy more. He chuckled on what he did, it was a simple prank that might make Day mad. The one thing he is happy about he won't need to pay for the pizza. But no matter how much he tries stopping himself from thinking it, it's true how Day's lips taste better than the pizza he's eating. 

"You really thought you can escape?" Kavin was already inside the room, he was alone before Day barged in. Kavin thinks that their other groupmates is still eating their lunch. Kavin nodded and smiled in a teasing way, Day was not happy on seeing that smile, he wanted to remove it but there was a little part of him wanted to make Kavin's smile bigger.

"Try to do that once again, you'll be counting until your butt bleeds because of my hand" 

It made Day even more attractive because when he said that, his hand was on Kavin's neck. He also decided to wear rings today which is why Kavin cursed himself on why he was turned-on by that. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Monica, I like the idea that there would be a short hallway before going to the main mini cinema. I would tell Sr. Hartlin if we can have more space. I can ask sir if we can reserve this room so it would be more successful because of that we would need to have poster outside about our cinema. My suggestion let's put the movies outside, depending on the schedule, there would be one person selling tickets and two people will handle the food, the rest will be inside the cinema. See you again tomorrow, you can go home now" Kavin didn't really expected that he would be this responsible to this project but he's happy that he's managing it well. 

He was not surprise that Day didn't listen to him and still continue on doing the projector, he sighed and rolled his eyes. He was about to just leave and let Day do what he wants to do but he decided to sit beside him and just sat their quietly. 

"What are you? my babysitter? or you can remove the sitter if you want to" Day smirked on his remark, he got to be honest. It was the first time he said that punchline, he never told it to anyone except Kavin. 

"I'm your schoolmate" Day laughed on what Kavin answered, 'schoolmate my ass' Day thought, they already did a lot of things. They know that they are not just schoolmates.

"Well schoolmate, if you stay here, people will think we are friends" Kavin raised his eyebrow on what Day said to him, even Kavin was confused on what they are. Do they even have a label? Do they need to have a label? Maybe they were enemies then.

"Because we will never be friends..." So we are really an enemy to each other, Kavin thought after Day said that.

"Friends don't kiss each other..."

"..and friends don't make each other moan, we're more than that" 

We're not enemies, what are we then? that's what all Kavin thoughts were about for 2 hours.


End file.
